


The Star Chance

by ScalePhoenix14825



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets someone he never thought he'd meet. Allyson Wayne is one of the most peculiar companions he's ever had and is probably the most interesting and stubborn one he'll ever have. When the Doctor show up at her school as her substitute English teacher, she sees things she's never thought was possible and wants to see more of what's out in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, so please bear with the horrid writing.

**Chapter One**

**Allyson's POV**

"Allyson, come down for dinner!" I heard my "mother" call. I looked down at my paper cluttered desk and sighed.  _Senior projects suck!_  I still had 3 pages to write and had to finish putting my presentation together. Luckily, I had finished my speech last night and finished my hours last week.

Sighing again, I pushed myself away from my desk, stood up, and stretched. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my "mother",Lora, was staring skeptically at the pasta she had just put in a bowl.

"Did it move or something?" I asked, hopping up onto one of the barstools against the breakfast bar.

"I don't want no lip from you, shorty. And I just never liked the way spaghetti jiggles." she said, her southern accent coming out full blown. Before I could argue that I wasn't short, the door bell rang.

"Who could that be? It's 7 at night!" Lora asked, glancing at the clock.

"Don't know. I'll go see." I said, hopping down and giving her a smirk. I walked down the hall, past Lora's office, and answered the door. I almost squealed when I saw who it was.

I hadn't seen Charlie since he graduated last year. "Thought you'd be happy to see me, beautiful." he said, picking me up in one of his famous bear hugs. "Who is it?" Lora called from the kitchen. I grinned and dragged my old friend into the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Charlie! What're you doing here? I thought you were in Texas?" Lora said, dropping what she was doing so she could hug him. "My plane just got in a few hours ago. I dropped off my bags off at the hotel before coming here. Do you have any idea how long it takes get from Texas to North Carolina? Not to mention we had a 4 hour flight delay." he complained, leaning against the counter I had just been sitting at.

"No one told you to come all the way back to this minuscule town for spring break." I said, grinning at him and hopping up onto the counter. "Be nice, Allyson. He's come all this way, just to see you." Lora said, going back to playing with diner.

"I  _know_  he didn't come back just to see me. He came back to see his girlfriend!" I said, giving him a playful nudge. I doubled over laughing when he started to blush and stutter. Even Lora couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out.

"Come on, Allyson. You know you're the only one for me. All those passion filled nights meant nothing to you?"

"Oh please! You wish! I think you're mistaking me for your hand, dear."

"Allyson! Wording! My virgin ears can't take all this teenage bantering!"

Charlie and I began laughing even harder when Lora covered her ears in defense.

"Are you staying for dinner, Charlie? If so, go grab a plate and set it at the table." Lora asked, glaring at the two of us while putting her pasta dish on the table. "Of course!" he said, pushing himself off the counter and grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

After putting his plate down on the table, he walked back over to me and picked me up off the counter. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I squeaked until he sat me down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Pipe down, shorty." he said, sitting in the seat next to me. "I'm not short! I'm 5'3'' thank you very much! And when I'm wearing my heals, I'm 5'7''!" I exclaimed, leaning back in my chair.

Lora sat down chuckling while we argued about my height. "All right you two. Enough arguing and lets eat these weird things people call noodles." she said, scooping pasta out for each of us.

The rest of the night went pretty well. Charlie told us about college life and how all of his professors were asses. He asked how school was going and laughed when I told him I was going to die because of senior projects.

It was almost 10:30 when he left. Lora and I gave him a hug before he left and he promised to come back tomorrow and every day until it was time to head back to Texas for classes.

"You need to go to bed. You've got school in the morning." Lora said, flopping onto the couch and grabbing the TV remote. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs. "Don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow at noon." I called down before walking into my bathroom, which was right next to my room, across from the small room I called my office.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I pulled my jet black hair out of its restraint and it fell to my shoulder blades. I looked so tired. My light blue eyes had lost the shine that they had when I had more energy. Luckily it was Thursday and tomorrow was Friday. Then I got to make up the sleep that I had missed throughout the week.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked at myself again. Most people thought Lora was my mother. Her and my father were friends for years. Long before I was born. They had a thing in high school, but it didn't work out. Lora had told me stories about how dad was in school, but it just didn't seem to fit.

Dad had gone missing 7 years ago, When I was 10. Mom died during childbirth. All I had left was Lora. She wasn't family, but she was the only person who would take me in.

When I started high school, I joined the Naval JROTC it had to offer, thinking that if dad came back, he would be proud of what I'd accomplished while he was gone. Senior year, I was named Company Commander and had straight A's.

Charlie had been in the program with me, but a year above me. He was named Company Commander prior to me.

Glancing at my uniform hanging on the back of the door, I smiled. I had 13 ribbons, 9 medals, a gold/blue (color guard/drill team) agulet, and a silver (leadership academy) agulet. Commander and Chief had I was the most decorated cadet in my class.

It made me feel good to know I had earned everything on that uniform.

Sighing, I turned back to the mirror and turned on the faucet. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before shutting off the faucet and turning on the shower. Stripping off my clothes, I got into the shower and washed away the wares of the day.

Jumping out, I dried myself off and wrapped my robe around me and headed back downstairs.

Lora had gone to bed, but had left the kitchen light on for me. I walked up to the cupboard above the sink and grabbed my pills. Insomnia, ADHD, and depression.

Shutting off the light, I walked back upstairs to my room and fell onto the bed. Glancing at my alarm clock, 12:24, I pushed the button to set the alarm and fell asleep after the pills kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Allyson's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the terrible sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I turned over and started hitting the snooze button until the terrible sound stopped. I could hear the sound of the news from downstairs telling me that Lora was already awake.

Huffing and stretching, I rolled out of bed and out of my room. Making my way down the stairs, I hear Lora talking to someone. When I made it down the stairs to see her fully dressed and talking on the phone.

She waved a good morning and went back to her conversation. Raising an eyebrow, I walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Black with sugar. The only way to drink coffee in the mornings.

Going back out into the living room, I curled up on the couch with my cup just as Lora got off the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. She hesitated before answering me which made me a little skeptical.

"An old friend from high school. He used to go to school with your father and I. He lives in Ireland now, so he had to call early because of the time difference." she said, slipping her phone into her pocket before turning back to the news.

After I finished my coffee, I got dressed, did my hair and minimal makeup that I wore, and yelled a goodbye to Lora before heading out to my car.

Charlie was always jealous of my car. It was a baby blue 2006 Corvette and it was my pride and joy. He would always tell me one day he would steal it when I wasn't looking. Laughing at the memory, I got into the car and started it up.

The drive to school was pretty decent, considering the time. Pulling into my spot, I saw Samantha and Ellie getting out of their car. They saw me and waved. Getting out of the car, I heard them yelling across the lot.

"Good morning you too!" I said, stopping next to their car and leaning against it.

"You're cheery this morning. Something happen?" Samantha asked. Sam was a small girl with short, shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. She moved here 5 years ago from Canada and had become part of our little group in 8th grade. When we got to high school, she joined ROTC with me and she was named the Operations Officer senior year.

"Yeah. Charlie came to visit last night. He flew in from Texas last night for spring break." I said. "Charlie? Didn't he graduate last year?" Ellie asked. Ellie had been one of my closest friends since 3rd grade. She was taller than me, had short blond hair, thick black glasses, and green eyes.

"Yeah. He was our CO last year. You should have heard him last night. He was complaining about his professors and how it is so much more different from high school. I though Lora was gonna split a gut when he told her about the time his calculus professor made him go and sing in front of the whole class." I said, chuckling a little.

"That sounds terrible!" Ellie said, leaning next to me.

"Tell me about it. I've hear Charlie sing. He sucks. Do you remember the time he was singing 'I'm A Little Tea Pot' at one of the drill competitions?" Sam asked, laughing at the memory.

"Of corse I remember! The Marines were laughing so hard. Chief got it on video to!" I said. "I think I still have it on my computer if you want it."

"You'll have to send it too me. Always need a good laugh." Sam laughed.

"Hey, nerds, we need to head to our respective classes. By respective classes, I mean English for you two and Pre-calc. for me." Ellie said, shoving off her car and heading towards the school.

Sam and I looked at each other and laughed.

Sam and I stopped outside our class and said goodbye to Ellie. Coach Smith was the best English teacher our school had. He was also the assistant tennis team coach.

We walked into class and Coach Smith wasn't there. Neither was anyone else. We were the 1st to class, we usually were. Sitting in our seats, we talked for a few minutes until we heard someone come in.

"Good morning, Ladies. Could I get your names for the roll?" a tall man with a blue pinstripes suit asked. His hair was a mess and he wore a pair of black glasses, almost like the pair I keep forgetting to wear. I felt this small tug in the back of my mind, but put it off as my mind getting used to the morning.

"My name's Samantha Parker and this is Allyson Wayne." Sam said, blushing a little. I laughed and she glared at me. Sam had always had trouble talking to other people, that's why she hung out with me all the time. She didn't have to worry that I was constantly judging her.

"Thank you. Is the class usually this empty in the morning?" he asked, fiddling with the roster as he checked off our names.

"Usually. They don't start coming in until about 10 minutes before the bell rings." I said as he set some papers down on the podium. He quirked an eyebrow at me and smiles. "Well then, I'm Mr. Smith and I'm your sub for the day." he said.

Sam tried to muffle a laugh, but I didn't hold it in. "How ironic! Mr. Smith subbing for Mr. Smith! That's hilarious!" I said between breaths. By now Sam started laughing too.

"That is quite funny. I thought it was quite brilliant when Mr. Royal suggested this class. He told me that Mr. Smith's classes were the best in the school." he said, sitting in the big squishy chair that was always in the front of the class.

I laughed and jumped a little when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I checked my messages. ' _See you in 4th block, Charlie._ ' Grinning, I put my phone back in my pocket and slapped Sam's arm.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" she asked, rubbing her arm. "Charlie's going to be in 4th block. I wonder how that'll work out." I told her, laughing because she was still rubbing her arm. "Oh, stop complaining! I didn't even hit you that hard."

Just then Jordan came in. Jordan had been friends with Ellie and I since 3rd grade. He was a short, stocky guy with short, black hair. He used to wear thick black glasses until he started wearing contacts our Sophomore year.

Jordan and Sam started dating our Sophomore year. I was so proud that Sam worked up the courage to ask him out. Sam was a very self conscious and shy girl when it came down to boys. I kept telling her that the only way she was going to get anywhere was if she got passed the uncomfortableness of talking to them.

Sam and Jordan started their own conversation and I noticed Mr. Smith had come to stand next to me.

"So, what are you working on in class right now?" he asked, kneeling down next to my desk.

"Coach Smith had us working on Senior projects. Most of us are either working on the paper part or finishing up the whole project." I told him.

"Brilliant! What are you doing yours on?" he asked, giving me an extremely sexy grin, in my opinion.

"Um, I'm doing mine of photography. All I have left to do is finish my speech and I'm finished." I said, smiling a little shyly. I wasn't used to teachers, other than Commander or Chief, taking such an interest in me. It wasn't normal for me.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"Sure. It might actually help to get an outside opinion other than those two." I said, laughing and pointing at Sam and Jordan who were engrossed in their own conversation.

By this time, more students were filling into the classroom.

I handed Mr. Smith my research paper and he headed for the front of the room. Sam and Jordan looked at me questioningly. Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled out my Calculus homework for next period and checked myself.

I was halfway through my work when the bell rang. Jumping, I noticed that the class was full now and Mr. Smith was at the front of the room, reading my paper, waiting for the stragglers to make it in.

When the last student handed him their tardy notes, he set my paper down and stood at the front of the class with his hands in his pockets. Once the class realized he was waiting on them to quiet down, the class was silent.

"Good morning! I'm Mr. Smith and I'll be subbing your class today. I've been informed by one of your classmates that you've been finishing up Senior projects. So, if you need anything, I don't know how much help I'll be, but you can ask and I'll see what I can do." he explained, writing his name on the board and grinning back at the class.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

An hour later, I jumped again when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Looking up, it was Mr. Smith smiling down at me. Now, I'm not very tall, only 5' 4'', but come one! He was at least 6 foot something. It made me feel small. Not to mention it pisses me off when someone's taller than me, which is mostly everyone.

Crouching next to my desk, he handed my paper back. "You've a knack for writing, Ms. Wayne. Your paper was fantastic! If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" he asked, twirling his glasses in his hands.

"I don't know. There's so much I want to do when I get out of this place. I think I'd like to travel though. See the world. I was supposed to join the Marines, but that's not gonna happen. Not now at least." I said, pulling out my folder and put my paper back where I got it from.

Just then the bell rang and I went to get up when Mr. Smith put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let anything stop you from achieving your dreams, Ms. Wayne. No matter how outrageous they seem." he said with a warm smile.

I smiled back and grabbed my bag. "Thanks, Mr. Smith. It's been a while since someone's told me that." I said and walked out of the room before he could say anything else.

The rest of the day went pretty slow. In Calculus we had a test, that I'm pretty sure I failed. In history, Mr. Boggs decided it would be fun to go on a 45 minute rant about why we need to learn history and how it will affect us in the future.

Then 4th period happened.

"Everybody fall in!" I yelled and waited for everyone to fall into formation before the bell rang. "Cadet Anderson?"

"Here, ma'am!" she yelled.

"Cadet Bello?"

"Here, ma'am!"

"Cadet Church?"

"Here, ma'am!"

After calling all 33 names, I reported to Chief and waited for Commander to make his announcements.

"Wayne, don't forget you have drill practice was canceled today and on Saturday, you have to be up at the Citizen Center for a fundraiser at 0800." He said, flipping through his clipboard.

"Aye, Sir?" I questioned, not sure about Saturday.

"I didn't tell you did I? The lady that's in charge of the fundraiser asked me to send a few cadets to help with collecting money. I picked 4 NS-4s for the job and since you're the senior cadet, you got chosen. I was gonna call you last night, but I decided it would be better to let you know today." he explained, handing me a flyer for the fundraiser.

Looking it over, it didn't look too complicated. All  _I_  had to do was show up and make sure everyone showed up and didn't make the ROTC look foolish.

"Got it under control, Wayne?" Commander asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Yes, Sir. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it. I'll need to double check with Lora though." I said, folding the paper and slipping into my back pocket.

"Let me know tomorrow." he said and went on with the announcements.

When Chief was half way through his announcements, Charlie came into the class. He waved at Sam and I. "Parker, who're you waving at?" Commander yelled from the office. "Charlie Kent, Sir!" she yelled back, blushing at being caught moving in ranks.

"Kent? What the hell are you doing here? I thought we weren't gonna see you after you graduated!" Commander said, leaning on the door frame of the office and smirking at Charlie.

"Just thought I'd come by and annoy my 2 favorite NS-4s, Commander. I promised Wayne I'd come in and visit for a while." he said, leaning against the cubbies that were lined against the wall.

"And who might those two favorite cadets be, Kent?" Chief asked, glancing at me and then Sam.

"Well, Wayne and Parker, of corse!" he said, gesturing towards both of us with a huge grin on his face. Commander laughed and went back into the office. "When Chief's done with his announcements, you can head back into the wardroom with them and catch up. Just keep it down while I'm teaching." he called from the office.

After Chief finished his announcements and had me dismiss the NS-2s from ranks, Charlie followed Sam and I back into the wardroom.

"So what's happening with you guys? Looks like you did a good job of taking my place, Wayne." he said, sitting down on the couch. "She has. She might even be a better CO than you were, Kent." Sam said, sitting next to him while I leaned against the wall across from them.

Sam refused to admit it, but we all knew she had a crush on Charlie our freshman year. Charlie and his girlfriend, Stacey, were having troubles at that time, so he was more worried about that than what a freshman thought about him.

"I highly doubt that. No one was a better CO than me. I was the shit when I was here." he said smugly. Sam and I just rolled our eyes and chuckled. "The new cadets love her. You should have seen them at our field day. They just swarmed around her like she was the center of the universe!" Sam said, making gestures that made no sense to anyone but herself.

"Can we please not talk about me like I'm not even here?" I interjected, sounding a little offended.

"Sorry. You are the center of universe. We all know the world revolves around you." Sam said sarcastically, grinning when I gave her a bad look. "How dare you think of me as egoistic!" I said, pretending to be offended.

30 minutes went by and we were talking about what we were going to do after high school when Commander called me to his office.

"I can't be in trouble. I haven't done anything." I mumbled under my breath as I walked the short distance to the office. Opening the door, I saw Mr. Smith standing in front of Commanders desk with his hands in his pockets and I felt that strange tug again.

"Wayne, Mr. Smith said he wanted to talk with you." Commander said, grabbing a few papers off Chief's desk before sitting down at his own.

"Actually Commander, I was wondering if I could borrow her for the rest of the period?" Mr. Smith asked with a grin. Commander glanced at the clock and nodded his head. Mr. Smith smiled at me and motioned for me to head out.

"Don't forget about Saturday, Wayne!" Commander called before Mr. Smith shut the door behind him. We walked out into the hall and he stopped all of a sudden. "Don't you need to grab your back pack?" he asked, glancing behind me to see if I had it.

"I drop mine off at my car before 4th block." I said, pointing to the parking lot.

"Brilliant idea. That way you don't have to drag it around with you for the rest of the day." he said, putting his hands back in his pocket and walking again.

"Coming?" he called over his shoulder when I just stood there confused.

Shaking my head, I jogged to catch up with him. "Mr. Smith, if you don't mind me asking, what did you need me for?"

I almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly and turned around to look at me. It was at this time I realized how much taller than me he was. At least a foot taller. I mentally slapped myself and told myself to get back to the matter at hand.

"I'd like to discuss that with you privately." he said. "Never know who might be listening." he whispered, glancing around. Spinning on his heel, he started walking again. Following, I realized we were headed outside. I decided it wouldn't do my any good to ask again. He would probably just give me another weird answer.

I was starting to get confused when we walked behind the school, to the student parking lot, and then to the football field behind it.

It started to get weird when I lead me to the gate that went behind the bleachers. Never a good sign when a teacher you barely knew takes you behind the bleachers alone.

The bleachers at our school were huge so the further "in" we went, the darker it got.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Allyson's POV**

We made it to the back of the bleachers and I could only see the outline of things. I didn't realize Mr. Smith had stopped until I bumped into him. "Um, Mr. Smith? I don't mean to sound skeptical or anything, but this is kinda weird." I said nervously.

"Just wait. You'll see. And you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he said and oddly enough, I trusted him.

"Wait here." he said, walking forward. He walked away from me until I couldn't see him. A few minutes later, the area we were in flooded with light from a rectangular area a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, backing away a little. "Like I said, don't be afraid. You just need to trust me. If you come inside, I can explain everything to you." he said, coming closer.

"I'm so confused right now. What's going on? You had better start explaining!" I started to yell. Before I started to get too loud, he put his hand over my mouth. "Shh, we don't want them to know we're here." he whispered. "I need you to trust me. This is very important."

I nodded my head and he removed his hand from my mouth. He motioned for me to go into the 'doorway of light.'

"Oh my god!" I whispered under my breath. "What is this? It's...wow" I said, moving forward a little. This place was huge! There was a console in the exact center of the room and right behind it was a couch-like implement.

"This is the TARDIS." Mr. Smith said, coming to stand behind me while I gapped at this new discovery. "What's a TARDIS?" I asked, turning around to look at him. "Follow me into the kitchen. I'll explain everything there. You might want to sit down for this anyway." he said, pointing to a door across from us.

He motioned for me to follow him and I did. After we went through the door, we entered a hallway that seemed to go on forever. There were doors everywhere.

We went through the 3rd door on the right. The kitchen looked cozy. There was a small stove and fridge, the walls were lined with cupboards, there was a small round table in the corner with 3 chairs around it, and the walls were painted a pale yellow.

"Sit down." he told me. Just as I sat down, a cup of hot liquid was sat down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow in question and he chuckled. "It's tea. Tea can make everything better."

"Mr. Smith-"

"My name isn't Smith." he interrupted, looking down into his cup ashamed. He paused to let me take in the fact that he had lied to me, and pretty much everyone else at the school.

"Okay. Then who are you?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea. "I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor."

Nodding my head, I waited for him to continue. "The TARDIS is a time machine. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's also my spaceship. I'm a Time Lord. I travel through space and time.

"I was sent here, at this time, to help you stop something. I got a message from someone who said that they knew you and knew that you were in trouble." he explained, stopping so I could take everything in.

"Who sent you?" I asked. "I tell you I'm an alien in time machine, that I was sent here because you're in danger, and you're most worried about who sent me. You're a strange creature, Ms. Wayne." he said laughing.

"Strange things like this don't really bother me. Sure I was surprised about your TARDIS, but that was because it took me off guard." I said, taking another sip of my tea.

The Doctor just shook his head and smiled. "You're one of the few people I've met who haven't freaked out when I told them who and what I am." he said, a light sparking in his eyes. It made me wonder how many people knew about him.

"You never answered my question." I stated, laughing a little when he looked shocked.

"Actually," he started, "I was told that it would be better if you didn't know who sent me. That it would only complicate things if I told you who sent the message." he said looking down again.

This confused me more than anything the Doctor had told me up to this point. If someone knew I was in danger, why wouldn't they want me to know who they were? Why keep it in the dark?

"I have another question." I stated, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. The Doctor looked up at me and smiled. "Ask away. I'll answer as much as I can." he said, flashing a grin.

"What am I in danger of? What could be so terrible that whoever it was had to send a time traveler to save me?" I asked, staring off into nothingness. I couldn't come up with any clue as to what could be so bad.

**Doctor's POV**

I looked at this young women sitting across from me. She had to be no more than 18. A child! And here I was, dragging her into a world she should never have to encounter. It's true I didn't want to see her get hurt, but I didn't want her to feel like everything she knew about the universe was wrong.

I hesitated before answering her question. How do you explain something that the other person has no clue about without sound completely insane? So I decided to explain slowly.

"Well, um, there's this race, of aliens, known as the Anguis. The message I got said that they were hunting you." I said, going as slow as I could to make sure she got what I was saying.

The Anguis were a very fascinating race in my opinion. They had two heads, an eye in each, no noses, and four mouths with razor sharp teeth. Their bodies were human with the exception of a snake-like tale. I never understood the tail. It didn't really have a purpose.

"Why are these Anguis after me?" Allyson asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"The Anguis are after you because you have something they want. I'm not exactly sure what it is that they want, but I was informed that you were the one guarding it." I said, keeping a close eye on her expression. It went from confused, to angry, and then back to confused in a matter of 3 seconds.

"I don't understand. I don't have anything that an alien would want! Until today, I've never even met any aliens!" she yelled. I waited for her to calm down before trying to explain anything.

She ranted on for about 5 minutes about how she had nothing of importance to aliens. When she started naming items in her home, I had to stop her.

"Allyson, the message said you might not know what the item was, but in time you would understand. It didn't go into specific detail, but it did say once a specific something happens, you'll know what the item is. The bad news is, I have no idea what that something is." I explained. I really wanted this girl to trust me and not freak out.

She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down on top of them.

I kinda felt bad for her. Not only half a hour ago, she thought I was just her substitute teacher and now, I was an alien trying to save her life. If I were a human, I'd have been freaking out at this point. Luckily, I wasn't human and could take the challenges the universe had to offer.

Just then the TARDIS started shaking. Cups started flying off the shelves and shattering on the floor. We both fell out of our chairs and landed on the floor. Managing to pick myself up, I carefully made my way to where Allyson was. "Are you okay?" I yelled over the sound of TARDIS' groaning.

She nodded her her head and took the hand I offered her. Helping her up, I looked around the room. The walls were still shaking but there wasn't anything falling any more. Mostly because there was nothing left to fall.

"What's happening?" Allyson asked, sounding a little panicked even though she was trying to hide it.

"I'm not quite sure. We need to get back to the control room though." I said, squeezing her hand a little and leading her back to the control room. I rushed over to the computer and looked over the TARDIS's systems.

"What? That's impossible!" I yelled, hitting one of the levers.

"What's impossible?" Allyson asked, coming up next to me. I looked over at her and hesitated. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to scare her. This could ruin everything I was trying to establish with her.

"Doctor, answer me! Don't leave me in the dark here!" she said, sounding more frightened than panicked now.

"The TARDIS is being transported onto an alien ship. The TARDIS can't decipher which one though. I have a bad feeling it's a Anguis ship though." I said, making sure to make my voice sound calm even though I was freaking out inside myself.

If they could move the TARDIS from the outside, then this was a more powerful race than I had remembered. It had also been a few hundred years since I had last seen them though. Their technology could have advanced.

Just then, the shaking stopped and everything shut down and turned back on just as fast. "I guess that's our cue that we've arrived." I said, holding out my hand for her to take. I was hopping she would. It had been a while since I'd had a companion.

After Donna, I had been skeptical about a new companion. I wasn't ready to loose someone else again.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Allyson took my hand. "I trust you." she said firmly. I smiled and squeezed her hand, ignoring the small jolt of energy that shot through me when I did. "Good. Now, let's make a grand entrance!" I said, walking towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Allyson's POV**

I didn't want to admit it out loud or even to myself, but I was terrified. I had no clue what was going to happen to me or what was going to happen to the Doctor. It scared me not knowing what was beyond those doors.

I decided to imagine the worst case scenarios. If I did that, whatever was on the other side wouldn't surprise me as much.

When the Doctor opened the door, all those thoughts were shattered. It was beautiful. Everything was chrome. The walls, control panels, doors, even the floors. Chrome. Everywhere. It was weird but beautiful in strange alien way.

The Doctor squeezed my hand again for reassurance and started walking forward. "Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered, staying close to me.

We walked into an open area and stopped. There were these two headed creatures standing around around us, holding gun like weapons. They were the creepiest things I'd ever seen. Not feeling comfortable, I moved a little closer to the Doctor.

"Why have you commandeered my ship? I demand you answer!" the Doctor demanded. I was surprised at how much authority he held in his voice, like he deserved respect from others around him. Deep down, it scared me a little.

"We want the girl. That is all. Your presence is not wanted Time Lord." the one directly in front replied, hatred thick in it's voice.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I've taken the girl into my protection. If you want her, you'll have to go through me to get her." the Doctor replied, moving a little in front of me.

"She does not know her own strength. If we let her go on, it will put us all in danger. We need her and the Phylacterium. We will fight for both of them. We will not stand by and watch as the last of our race is destroyed." the Anguis replied.

"That's not possible. The Phylacterium was lost over 3 hundred years ago. If it was on Earth, I would have known. I would have felt its presence." the Doctor replied quickly. Whatever this Phylacterium thing was, it meant something to him.

"What's the Phylacterium?" I asked after a moment of silence between the two.

The Doctor looked down at me and frowned. He waited a minute before answering me. "The Phylacterium is a device that had been used for hundreds of years to keep the darkness at bay. No one knows what it looks like because it changes its shape depending on the person who's in control of it, but you can feel the presence of darkness inside of it.

"My people were going to use it in the last Time War, but it had disappeared before they could use it. No one knows where it went or who has it now. In the wrong hands, it has the ability to destroy the universe if used the right way." the Doctor explained, sadness and anger mixing in his eyes.

**Doctor's POV**

There was no way this human had the Phylacterium. The Phylacterium was the most powerful weapon in the universe! Maybe the message had meant another Wayne that went to the same high school? No. It wouldn't be that simple.

"Are you going to give us the girl, Doctor?" the Anguis leader asked me, puffing out his chest.

"I she does have the Phylacterium, then she most definitely stays with me. The Phylacterium was entrusted to my people centuries ago and will stay in the protection of a Time Lord." I said.

**Allyson's POV**

Apparently the Anguis didn't like what the Doctor had said because the next thing I knew, I had 3 "guns" pointed at me and was pulled away from the Doctor's side.

"If you will not give her up willingly, we will take her by force." the leader said. "Take her to the interrogation rooms." he said, pointing to the 3 that had me. Just as the Doctor was going to intervene, the rest of the Anguis in the room pointed their "guns" at him.

"You will not interfere Doctor." the leader said as a pair of handcuffs were placed on me.

"Don't worry, Allyson. I'll figure this out. I promised I'd keep you safe and I fully plan to keep that promise." the Doctor told me, looking me straight in the eyes. Swallowing my fear I nodded and was taken out of the circular room.

The 3 Anguis led me down a series of corridors, up an elevator, and then through some doors.

Even though I had just been taken prisoner by a race of aliens for something I had no clue about, I was amazed by everything that I saw. It was beautiful in a slightly creepy way.

I was taken into a small room with a round table. Around the table were 4 chairs. It reminded me of the FBI tv shows Lora watched on Saturday nights. The only thing missing was the one-way window.

**Doctor's POV**

I watched as Allyson was taken away. It made my mind race knowing that someone who was in my protection was being taken away and I couldn't do anything without risking their life.

"Take the Doctor to the holding cells until I'm done with the girl." the leaders said to two of the guards. They came up to me and put a pair of handcuffs on me and escorted me out of the door opposite the one Allyson had been taken through.

I memorized the route they had taken me so I wouldn't have any problems making my way back later.

They put me in the cell and then, I never understood this part, left. Why put a prisoner in a cell and then just leave them there with no guard.

'Would be a shame if they got out.' I thought, taking my sonic screwdriver. Lucky me, the locks were electronic, just like everything else on this ship. I waited a few minutes just in case someone came in to 'check up' on me.

When I thought the close was clear, I opened the cell and made my way to one of the control panels on the wall. I took a while to get through the security system, but it eventually let me in.

I pulled up a map of the ship and found where the interrogation room was. Up one floor and across the ship. That could prove to be a difficult journey. The heat sensors showed 2 guards at the end of each corridor.

Looking over the map once more, I headed for the brig doors.

Poking my head out, I didn't see anyone so I made my way back to the circular room. From what that map said, this was the center of the ship and all the corridors led back to it. When I was sure the room was was empty, I stepped into the round room.

Putting my hands in my pockets, I examined the room.

There was no way the Anguis advanced this quickly. The last time I'd seen them, they were only a century ahead of humans technology wise, and here they were with technology that was at least 4 centuries ahead of them.

"Now how did they manage that?" I said to myself, running a hand down on of the walls.

I didn't have time to contemplate how the Anguis had evolved so quickly. I had a young women to rescue. I wasn't going to break my promise to her.

Finding the door that Allyson was taken through, I went through and followed the route I had picked on the map, avoiding any Anguis I came across. I almost got caught when one turned the corner at the same time as I did, but got lucky when someone called him and he turned back.

It took me exactly 12 minutes to find the interrogation room.

There were 2 guards standing on either side of the door, which meant the Anguis leader was inside with Allyson. It probably wouldn't do any good to burst in there and demand they return the girl. They had made it very clear they didn't want to negotiate.

After some thought, I decided to hide in one of the closets until the Anguis left her alone.

That wasn't the best idea.

I ended up waiting in the closet for 2 hours until I heard the Anguis leader bark orders to the guards at the door.

Peeking out of the closet, I watched as he locked the door and walked away, flanked by his 2 guards. Waiting until they were far enough away, I snuck out of the closet and over to the interrogation room.

Pulling out my sonic screwdriver, I started working on the lock.

**Allyson's POV**

I jumped when the door slammed open. Turning in my chair, I looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway holding what looked like a mini flashlight.

"Oh god, what happened?" he asked, rushing over and taking my face in his hands. Turning my head, he ran his hand over the bruise that was forming. When I winced, he pulled his hand away, but still held my chin.

"I don't understand. The Anguis didn't used be violent unless provoked. What happened?" he asked, dropping his hands to help me out of the cuffs.

After they clattered to the floor, I rubbed my wrists and winced. The Doctor took my hands in his and ran his flashlight over them. Instantly they felt better. I must have had a confused look on my face because the Doctor showed it to me again.

"It a sonic screwdriver, can do almost anything. And you didn't answer my question. What happened that the Anguis would hit you?" he asked again, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh. Well, I guess he didn't like the answers I was giving him." I said.

"What king of questions?" he asked, pulling over one of the chairs and sitting in front of me. He sounded concerned but curious at the same time.

"He kept asking where the Phylacterium is and why I was hiding it. When I told him I didn't know what the Phylacterium was, he said I was lying. He told me to quit hiding my heritage. What did he mean by that?" I asked. It had confused me even more when the Anguis told me.

"I don't know. But it can't be good. Let's get out of here before he comes back." the Doctor said, standing up and offering his hand to me. Without thinking, I took it and he smiled at me. "I told you I'd come for you." he said and headed for the door.

We made our way back to the round room when an announcement came over intercoms.

' _The prisoners have escaped. If you intercept them, stun and capture.'_

"And I thought we were doing so well without being noticed." the Doctor pouted. "We're not that far from the TARDIS are we?" I asked, checking behind us to make sure no one was coming this way.

"That's only if they haven't moved it. Only one way to find out." he said, pulling towards the corridor that we arrived in and right there at the end was the best sight I'd ever seen. The biggest, bluest, alien box I'd ever seen. Not that I'd seen many anyway.

"Now that's what I call luck." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

We ran to the TARDIS and I waited as the Doctor unlocked the doors. For him being an alien, not very unique on the lock system.

After the Doctor unlocked the door, he pushed me inside and locked the door behind himself. "Well then. Not exactly what I had planned from the start, but it all turned out fine." he said, smiling and walking over to the central control system.

"What now?" I asked after he got done what looked like having a spat with the system. It was actually funny watching him argue with the machine.

"First, I heal that bruise. Second, I get you home safe and sound." he said, signaling for me to follow him. He lead me down the ramp and into the hallway once more. Instead of going through the 3rd door, we went into the 12th.

I stepped inside and paused. It looked like a lab of some sort. "This is the medical bay." he told me when he realized I'd stopped. "Sit down and I'll see what I can do about that bruise."

I sat down on the medical bed and watched him. How fitting. The Doctor in the medical lab. I laughed at my own joke. Sometimes I'm just too funny for myself.

"And what's so funny?" the Doctor asked, coming back over to me with a tube of something. "Oh, nothing. Just laughing at my own jokes." I said, blushing a little. Damn, I'd been caught.

"Care to share?" he asked, opening the tube and squeezing some ice blue liquid onto his index and middle finger. "I just thought it was ironic, the Doctor being in the medical bay." I said.

He chuckled and turned my head. I jumped when he applied the ointment. It was ice cold and felt slimy. "Sorry. I should have warned you it would be a tad bit cold."

"A tad bit? I feels like you left it in the freezer for a week!" I squeaked. Right after I said that, the ointment started to glow and was gone instantly. I felt my face and didn't feel anything. Not even the bruise.

I looked up confused at the Doctor. He was grinning like a madman. "It's a healing agent. It can heal minor injuries in seconds. It's supposed to be cold." he explained, going to put the tube back where he got it from.

"What was the glowing?" I asked, rubbing the fingers that I'd just used to inspect where the bruise was together.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I've never seen it do that before." he said, crossing his arms and standing back in front of me. "Maybe it has something to do with what the Anguis want with you." he said, looking at my cheek where the bruise was.

After some more silence, the Doctor took me back to the control room.

"Well, I think it's time I got you home. Your family's probably worried about you." he said, turning knobs and pushing buttons. "Yeah. I'm sure Lora is worried sick." I replied, fishing in my pocket for my phone.

18 missed calls. Not good. Lora was going to kill me when I got home.

"Here we are. 502 Dingler Ave. Home sweat home!" the Doctor said coming up behind me. "If you want, I can explain to your mother why you're late coming home." he said, glancing at my phone.

"Explain? How are you going to explain what just happened to Lora? She'd probably call the police and claim you were insane." I said, laughing and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"I could make an excuse then. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me." he said, giving me these adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Just don't make it too extreme. Something like you were helping me after school with my senior project." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sounds good to me." he answered, flashing a brilliant smile.

We left the TARDIS and I paused outside of it. We were right across the street from Lora's house. Sending a questioning look back to the Doctor, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll explain later." he said, heading for the house.

"Wait, you mean I'll see you again?" I asked, running to catch up with him.

"Of corse. I can't just leave you here with the Anguis still in orbit around your planet." he said, glancing at me.

"Oh." was all I could say before Lora rushed out the front door. "Where the hell-Oh my god!" she yelled. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked, pointing at the Doctor. "What're you doing on Earth?" the Doctor questioned back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Allyson's POV**

"I thought you were supposed to be trailing after your 'master'." the Doctor stated, clearly annoyed.

"What I do in my own time is my business, Time Lord." Lora retorted, angrily. She looked pissed beyond belief. You could see it her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, Shifter. I was sent her to watch after this child." the Doctor said, crossing his arms over his chest to match her. He looked somewhat more intimidating than she did, but her eyes were more fierce than his. She was shooting daggers at him.

"Why would someone ask you to watch after her. She's under my protection." she said.

"Why would she-" he paused and looked at me as if realization hit him. "No!" he exclaimed. "That can't be! He didn't have children!" he yelled at Lora, who looked smug. "He had two. He kept it secret to keep them safe." she said, victory lining her voice.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on?" I asked, watching the two glare at each other.

The Doctor looked down at me confused. "How could I have not seen it? How do you not know? There must be something blocking your mind." he said.

"Enough!" Lora yelled, causing both of us to look at her. "I was ordered to protect this girl with my life and I'm not going to put her in danger by letting her be near you. You're the reason my home planet was destroyed!" she yelled, close to tears.

"I tried to save yours and all the others. I-"

"I don't want to here anything from you! You're the reason my race is to rare now!" she cut him off, balling her fist while tears fell down her cheeks. "Allyson, get in the house. I don't want you near him."

I just stood there looking between the two. I didn't want to leave him after what he had done for me. He had saved my life and showed me things I would have never believed.

"Allyson! This isn't up for discussion! Get in the house!" she yelled. Sending an apologetic look to the Doctor, I went into the house.

Before going up to my room, I grabbed my backpack off the couch and headed up to my room. Sam must have drove my car home and brought my bag in.

Looking out the window, I could see Lora yelling at the Doctor. He looked like the world was crashing around him. Even from here I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly my phone rang, causing me to jump and squeak.

Pulling my phone out and looking at the caller ID, I sighed.

"Hello?"

' _Where the hell have you been? I had to drive your car home and then Charlie and I had to sit there and listen to Lora freak out about where you were!'_ Sam yelled over the phone.

' _We were worried.'_  I heard Charlie call from somewhere in the background.

"I know. Wait, what time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

' _It's after 5!'_ she yelled, causing me to cringe.

"Right, sorry. I was a little busy." I replied, checking out the window for Lora and the Doctor.

' _What could you possibly have been doing that took 3 hours?_ ' she asked, sounding more angry than she had ever sounded before and it made me feel bad knowing that if I told her what happened, she'd think I was crazy.

I saw Lora slap the Doctor and then storm back towards the house.

"Look, I have to go. I'll try and explain when I call you later. I'm sorry." I said and before she could reply, I hung up.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I left my room and ran down the stairs. I went into the kitchen to wait for Lora to come back into the house so my interrogation could begin.

I heard the door open and then slam shut, causing me to cringe. For as long as I'd known Lora, she never got this angry or upset. She always held in her emotions. Something about seeing the Doctor must have caused her to snap and I was determined to find out what it all meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Allyson's POV**

Lora stormed into the kitchen and glared at me. "What were you thinking? Going off with a strange man you've never met before!" she yelled, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Lora, what's going on? First, I get taken out of class by who I thought was my substitute teacher. Second, I get taken prisoner on some strange alien ship. And hit upside the head, hard, by the way.

"And third, the Doctor brings me home in one piece and you blow up at him. And what was all that outside?" I carried on, going faster and faster, flailing my arms a little to emphasize my aggravation.

"All I want to know is what's going on." I said, a little more calm.

"And what this Phylacterium thing everyone keeps talking about?" I added, crossing my arms.

Lora looked up alarmed. There was something in her eyes, but I couldn't distinguish it. It was a cross between wonder, confusion, anger, and fear.

"Who said anything about the Phylacterium?" she asked, looking me in the eye. Even though she was the same height as me, she was oddly intimidating at that moment. I was in no position to get on her bad side. Not to mention, that slap earlier looked pretty bad.

"When we were on the Anguis ship, their leader kept asking me where it was. When I asked the Doctor what it was, he explained it to me." I said, my voice lower than before.

"I knew he was going to ruin everything that your father worked for." she said under her breath, but wasn't quit enough for me not to hear her. "What? What is going on?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Come with me. I guess we have to discuss this now. There's no way getting around it." she said, taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

"Remember when your father went 'missing' seven years ago?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah. He was on his way home from work and no one heard from him again." I said skeptically.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. Allyson, your father isn't missing. He's in Scotland. He was the one I was talking to on the phone this morning. He called to check up on us and see how you were doing." she explained, close to tears.

I didn't know what to say. After 7 years of believing my father was possibly dead, I find out that he's very much alive, in Scotland, and talking to the woman who I thought would never keep something like this from me.

"How could you keep this from me? How could you sit there day after day, knowing he was alive, seeing how depressed I was?" I asked, pulling my hands out of hers, feeling like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

"I did what I was told. He said that it was dangerous for you to know. He said if you found out, it could jog your memory." she said, tears falling freely now. "I wish I could tell you everything, but if I did, you would remember everything. I couldn't do that. I can't!" she yelled.

"You can't, but I can." came a voice from behind us, causing us to jump up from the couch. The Doctor was leaning up against the staircase, watching us.

"How did you get in the house?" I asked, shocked that he had broken into our home.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, reaching into his coat pocket. "You had a key hidden under the door mat. Not very original." he said, pointing the key at me and then throwing said key onto the end table.

"Anyway, like I was saying. After you got done shouting and stormed off, I went back to the TARDIS and thought. I pieced everything to together. If Lora doesn't want to or can't explain, I can. She can fill in the pieces that I couldn't figure out." he said, walking up and standing next to Lora and I.

"If you or I tell her, it could turn bad." Lora retorted.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" I asked, a little upset that neither of them were acknowledging my opinion.

"No, because you have no idea what could happen." Lora said, no longer upset. I looked between the two and frowned. "Allyson, it's not that I don't want to tell you everything, I just don't want anything to happen. It's dangerous if your memory is restored. Anyways, I think your happier like this." Lora said, coming up to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"Okay. I'll let it go. For now. But I expect you to explain someday." I lied. I had full intentions of finding out what the hell was going on.

"Good. Now, lets start dinner. You've got an appointment tomorrow at 8 and I have to talk to your psychologist about your anti-depressants." she said, holding me at arms length. "Will you be staying for dinner, Doctor? I'm allowing you to stay until tomorrow, but expect you to be gone by tomorrow morning." she finished, glaring at him.

"Thank you, but I have to decline. It was wonderful meeting, Allyson. Lora, it was nice seeing you again, even if not on the best of terms." he said, turned around and left.

As I watched him go, I felt bad for him. He was doing what a friend had asked. Now he was being 'exiled' from this town because of something that happened between him and Lora. It was heartbreaking.

The rest of the night was pretty slow. Since it was Friday, I didn't have to worry about getting up and going to school tomorrow.

Lora made some kind of stew, but I wasn't hungry.

At 8, I said goodnight to Lora and went up to my room and locked the door. I changed into my pajamas and curled up onto my bed. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, there was a knock from somewhere.

I sat up and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. Looking at the clock, I sighed. It was 11. Groaning, I flopped back down onto the bed and kicked off the rest of the blankets.

I jumped when there was a second knock.

"Hello?" I whispered, jumping out of bed. "o-r h-e!" I heard mumbled from the window. Cautiously I made my way over to the window and nearly screamed when I saw who it was. The Doctor was sitting on the ledge of the roof.

When he saw me come to the window, he smiled and waved.

I opened the window and shivered when the cold air hit me. "What're you doing here? If Lora finds out you're here, you're a dead alien." I whispered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I wanted to talk to you without that-her listening in on us. Do you mind if I come in, it's a little cold out here." he stated.

When I moved out of the way, he climbed into the window and closed it behind him.

"Um, how did you get up her?" I asked, pointing at the window. He looked behind him and laughed.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I had to talk to you. I could tell earlier that you had no intention of letting the subject go." he said, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the foot of my bed. "I'm here to answer any questions you might have." he finished, shoving his hand in his pockets.

I stared at him for a few minutes before deciding to start questioning him. "How do you know Lora?" I asked, deciding that was a good place to start.

"Well, to start off, Lora isn't human. She's we used to call Shifters. They were from the planet Kavra. If a Shifter finishes their schooling, they can change their shape. Kinda like a shape shifter. I think that's where humans got the name.

"She was fighting in the Time War when her planet imploded. It was a new weapon the Daleks came up with and were testing it out Kavra. There are only about a hundred left in the universe.

"I was the only Time Lord there at the time and she blames me for the destruction of her planet and race." he explained, leaning against the wall and going into his own little world.

"Lora said my dad wasn't missing. Do you know anything about that?" I asked, sitting on my bed and bringing my knees up to my chest, waiting for him to start talking.

"Your father is David Mathews Wayne." he said, looking at me. After a pause he continued. "While I was on the TARDIS, I looked up your file. What the Time Lords had on the Wayne family. I do want to congratulate you, your file is one of largest in the system. But also one of the most unfinished ones.

"Allyson" he started, coming over to me and kneeling in front of me. "Your family, the Wayne family is from the planet Valtera. Valtera was home to races who had no where else to go. Dryadalums, Nani, Lamia, Lupus, Monoceros, Syreni, Mediocris, Orcum, Serpens, Troglodytarum, Striga, Veneficus, Gryphem, Centaur, and Squids." he explained before I cut him off.

"Wait, Squids aren't alien." I said, stopping him. He looked at me funny. "Sure they are. Just look at them. They've got ten tentacles!" he argued.

"Anyway, like I was saying before you stopped me. Those were only a few. They all lived there, not in particular harmony, but there wasn't that much trouble there." he said.

"What happened to it?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"I'm getting there, hold your ducks." he complained. "Valtera was a beautiful planet. Forests everywhere! Flowers you would never imagine! It was a shame when it was sucked into the void.

"From what I read in your file, you did everything you could to stop your planet from being destroyed. You almost gave your life to save your planet." he said, looking me straight in the eyes. What he was saying didn't make any sense to me.

"Doctor, that's not possible. I've never even been off of earth before today." I said. I didn't want to admit it, but I was terrified at what the Doctor was telling me. There was no way what he was saying about me was true.

"Allyson, Lora already said it. Your memory has been blocked." he said. Suddenly, he grabbed my hands and held my hand between his. "Allyson, you're not human. Neither is your father. You were given fake memories to keep you safe." he said, squeezing my hands for reassurance.

**Doctor's POV**

I kept a close eye on her expressions, waiting for her to explode at me. She looked shocked, scared, angry, and then scared again.

"What do you mean 'fake memories'?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"All of your childhood memories are most likely not real. They were placed there to keep you from remembering your real past." I explained to her in a low, comforting tone. I felt bad for her. From what I had read in her file, she came from the most important family on Valtera.

"Allyson? If you want me to stop, you have to say something." I told her, squeezing her hands again.

"I don't understand! If I'm not human, what am I?" she asked, close to tears. I hesitated before answering her. If I told her, I ran the risk of her regaining her memory. It was hidden for a reason. I just didn't know what that reason was.

But if the Phylacterium was entrusted to her, she should be able to handle it.

"Doctor? Please tell me. I want to know. I  _need_  to know." she said softly. "You have to promise me you wont freak out. No yelling or break down." I said, standing up and sitting next to her on her bed.

"I...I promise." she said slowly, unsure of herself.

"You're a Sanguis, commonly known to humans as Vampires. Most of the stories you've probably read over exaggerate. They're simple creatures. They're  _old_  creatures. Some of the oldest." I explained to her, trying to make it a little easier for her to accept.

She didn't answer for a while and I was afraid I broke her. "I don't understand. How can I be a Vampire? There're so many different kinds Vampires that humans have created. Which one am I?" she asked, looking up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Like I said, humans have exaggerated on their stories. Like sparkling? Sanguis don't sparkle. I think if one of you saw one that did, you'd probably destroy it the first chance you got." I said, causing her to laugh.

"Thank god." she said with a smile. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"I've never understood why humans have this need to take such a brilliant race and turn them into stories that were supposed scar people and now they've turned into love stories." I said, crinkling my nose a little.

She laughed a little. I could tell she was skeptical about this whole thing, like she was going to wake up from a bad dream or someone would jump in at any moment and tell her this was all a big joke.

"Tell me about them." she said, sounding a little worried about what I would tell her.

"Well, Sanguis aren't that different from humans. The only differences are the immortality, strength, and the craving for blood. Very male orientated society though." I explained, watching her reaction.

She seemed to be talking things very well. Better than I had originally thought. It bothered me a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Allyson's POV**

This was so shocking for me. I didn't really know how to react. Here was this stranger telling me I'm not a human, but a Sanguis or Vampire or whatever they were called. I'd grown up thinking that they were nothing but a fragment of an authors imagination. Not aliens from another planet.

If I hadn't seen what I had earlier that day on the Anguis ship, I would have called him insane and threw him out of the house. It was overwhelming for me.

"What about my memory? What does that have to do with all of this?" I asked, concerned about what was going on in my brain.

"If you want and only if you want me to, I can unlock those memories. It might take me some time, but I'll see what I can do. Only if you want me too, though. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or sacred." he said, slightly rambling.

"You can do that?" I asked, shocked. He grinned at me. "Yup." he said, popping the p.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I really want to remember everything? Was I happy with the life I had now? Could I live with not knowing? There was only one of thing I was positive about. I  _did_  want to find out about all this.

"Take me with you when you leave." I said abruptly, causing the Doctor to jump a little. He smiled softly at me and I felt myself relax slightly.

"Allyson, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Would you be willing to leave everything here behind? Not to mention it's extremely dangerous. I don't want to put you in any more danger than I already have."

"I don't care! I want to see what's out there. If I can get my memory back, I want to see some things before I do. I'm not worried about danger. Even though I've only known you for a day, I'd trust you with my life." I told him, seriousness lining my voice.

The Doctor looked at me for a while. I could tell the gears in his head were going through the pros and cons of agreeing. I decided it would be better to just wait for him to make a decision on his own.

**Doctor's POV**

She'd just asked the question I'd been dreading ever since we got back to the TARDIS. It had been so long since I've traveled with anyone. After loosing Rose to Pete's world, Martha leaving to join UNIT, and having to erase Donna's memory, I'd been worried about having anyone else travel with me.

The only thing that made me think it would be okay was the fact that she wasn't human. Once she got her memory back, she'd be able to fend for herself in a dangerous situation.

I also didn't want Lora to try and kill me. She was extremely protective of Allyson.

"You know what? Sure. Why not? It's been a while since I've had anyone to travel with." I told her.

**Allyson's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He agreed to let me come with him. I was so excited I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

I felt the Doctor laugh and wrap his arms around me and hug me back. When we parted, I blushed a little. "When do we leave?" I asked, trying to divert the subject. "Tomorrow. After you pack, I'll park the TARDIS behind the bleachers again." he told me.

"It's up to you whether or not you tell Lora or not. I really don't want to get into domestics." he added, going towards the window.

"I'll see you at the school then. Thank you again, Doctor. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said, giving him another hug before he climbed out of the window and made his back to the TARDIS.

The rest of the night I had trouble sleeping. Whenever I would fall asleep, I'd see pictures of wars and people I'd never seen before. I'd wake up startled and then go through it all over again.

At 5 o'clock, I couldn't deal with it any more and decided sleeping was a bad idea. So I got up and started packing some things. Pulling out the duffle bag I kept at the top of my closet, I packed jeans, shorts, t-shirts, sweaters, my navy pt sweats, and 2 pairs of high tops.

Looking around my room, I checked to see if there was anything else I wanted to take. The one thing that caught my eye was Ling Ling, the stuffed panda bear my dad had gotten for me when I was 3. Even when I hit my teens, I never stopped sleeping with him.

Grabbing him off the bed, I put him in my bag under all of my clothes so no one would find him.

Then I realized there was one thing that I would definitely need. My glasses. Going into the bathroom, I grabbed my glasses case and glasses. Putting my glasses in their case, I put them on top of everything and zipped up the bag.

Poking my head out of my bedroom door, I check to see if Lora was awake. When I didn't hear anything, I quietly made my way down the stairs and out the door. I put my bag in the trunk and went back inside.

Before heading back upstairs, I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only 6 o'clock. I was still pretty tired, so I went back upstairs and laid down for an hour.

When I woke up again, I heard the tv downstairs and knew Lora was up. Stretching, I got out of bed and went to my dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and dark purple t-shirt with lilies on it. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

I decided to take a quick shower and clean myself up for the day, however long it might be. I slipped on my clothes, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in ponytail.

I fixed my neckless and looked in the mirror. I didn't look as dull as I had the other night. I had more color now, but I still looked a little tired. Sighing, I looked away from the mirror and left my bathroom. I looked around a little, realizing it could be a while before I saw my house again.

Shaking the saddening thoughts away, I went down the stairs. "Morning." Lora said from the kitchen. "Morning." I said back, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "How're you this morning?" she asked, setting down her coffee cup and looking at me.

"I'm fine. If you're still worried about yesterday, It's fine. I understand." I lied, pouring myself some coffee.

"Okay. Good. I'm glad to hear that, but-never mind. We'll leave it this. So, what do you have planned for the day?" she asked, picking up her coffee again. I hesitated. The Doctor said it was up to me whether to tell her or not. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Charlie and I are going out later. He wants to visit with Sam and some of the others." I lied again, feeling a little bad about not telling her the truth. She just nodded and went into the living room. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

I wanted to tell her, but I knew she would never allow it. She would tell me it's dangerous and that I'd get myself hurt.

I loved Lora and she was like a mother to me, but I really wanted this. I would be able to learn about the self I'd only heard about yesterday. "Are you gonna spend your whole day in the kitchen?" Lora called from the living room, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, no. I was just getting ready to leave." I said, pouring the rest of my coffee down the drain. I quickly washed my cup and put it back in the cupboard.

Walking out into the living room, Lora was standing near the fireplace. "What're you doing?" I asked when I saw her take down her jewelry box off the mantle. When I was little I was told to never touch the box. I was told it was  _the forbidden box_.

When I got a little older, we referred to it as Pandora's box. I was a little surprised that she was opening it. She never touched it. Only to clean it.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"I wanted to give you something before you  _leave_." she said, sitting on the couch. She motioned for me to come and sit next to her. I slowly walked over and sat next to her. There was a moment of silence before Lora said anything.

"I wanted to give you this. I was told to give it to you at the _right time_." she said, slowly opening the box.

Inside was a beautiful bracelet. It looked like pure silver and one charm dangled from it. "It belonged to your father." she said, pulling it out and holding the charm in her palm. The charm was a black pearl inside a small ring of what looked like silver.

"It's made out of platinum." she said, smiling a little. She took my wrist and put it on carefully. "Take extremely good care of it." she said and pulled me into a sudden hug. She gave me a tight hug and let me go after a few minutes.

"Alright. You go have fun. I'll see you later." she said and I knew she knew. She didn't want to let off that she knew. After I realized this, I gave her another tight hug and got off the couch. "Be careful. Never know what might happen." she said close to tears.

"Always." I said and walked out of the house before I burst into tears.

I got into my car and drove to the school. Most people thought it was weird seeing the school parking lots so empty. Not me. I was used to being at the school on Saturday mornings for drill meets.

Sitting in the car for a few minutes, I let things sink in. I was leaving home.

I smiled to myself and got out. I popped the trunk and grabbed my bag. After I closed the trunk, I locked my car and threw the keys into my bag. Throwing the bag over my shoulder, I made my way to the bleachers.

I paused before heading back. I got that weird feeling I had the first time I was headed this way. Pushing the feeling back, I made my way to the back.

When I made it to the back I had to stop. I couldn't see anything. How was I supposed to find the TARDIS? "Where the hell is it?" I whispered to myself. I started walking again and bumped into something. "Found it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Allyson's POV**

I didn't know whether to knock or just go in. While I was contemplating, the doors opened on their own. "Well that's cool." I said to myself and headed inside. It was still as beautiful as it was yesterday.

"Doctor? Are you here?" I called when I didn't see him in the control room. I walked around the console and ran my hands over the controls. How did he operate this thing with only one person? It had to be impossible.

"There you are! Was wondering when you'd show up." the Doctor said from behind me, causing me to jump. "Where did you come from?" I asked, spinning around to see him leaning against the rail smiling at me.

"Well, I was in the library when the TARDIS let me know you were here. Now, lets get you settled in and then the real fun starts." he said with a grin.

I smiled at him and followed him, all fear left behind.

The Doctor once again led me down the hallway again. "How big is this thing?" I asked, looking all over. "Oh, there's thousands of rooms." he said, looking down at me with a smile. "Wow. That's brilliant. I'd love to do some exploring." I said.

"Well, we'll have to set aside some time so I can give you a grand tour. It could take a few hours though. Maybe a day or two. It's been a while since I've been around this old girl. Could be fun to do some exploring again." he rattled on. I just shook my head and laughed.

We talked a little about the different rooms while he guided me to wherever he was leading me. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of a door. He looked down at me and then back at the door.

"I think this will do perfectly." he said to himself. "Okay, all you need to do is put your hand right here and this will be your room for as long as you're with me." he said, pointing to the middle of the door.

I hesitantly stretched out my hand and placed it where he pointed to. I felt the wood warm up under under my hand. When I went to jerk it away, he stopped me. "It's okay. This is supposed to happen." he said softly.

I looked up at him and nodded. I waited until the wood cooled and then pulled my hand away. I gave the Doctor a questioning look and he nodded towards the door. "Go on and open it." he said excitedly.

I turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

"Oh my god. This is...this is amazing." I said breathlessly. The room was beautiful. There was  **king size canopy bed with dark red and black bedding**  on the right side of the room with a night stand on both sides. On the opposite side of the room was large cherry wood wardrobe with lilies carved into it.

The floor was a slightly lighter wood than the wardrobe with a  **large dark red shag rug** , like the bedding. The  **walls were a dark navy blue**. There was a desk on the right side of the door with a small desk lamp and on the left side was a bookcase. To the right of the bed was a door that lead to a small bathroom.

And the best part of the room was the ceiling. The ceiling was completely made of glass and all you could see was stars. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"This is just amazing." I said again and took a step into the room. "Are all the rooms like this?" I asked, turning to look at the Doctor who was also gazing at the room. "No. None of them are this elaborate." he said awestruck.

Then he looked at me with a confused look. "You really are something else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, a little confused and offended about whatever he meant by that.

"Oh, it's not an insult. It's just that when you placed your hand on the door, the TARDIS read your personality and designed the room just for you. Usually the rooms are simple with a little touch of home, but this one...I don't know how to describe it. It's brilliant." he said, smiling brightly at me.

"Now, when you want to leave this room and go to any other room, you have to think about that room and the TARDIS will do her best to make getting to that room easier for you. I'm going to let you get settled into this brilliant room of yours and when you're done, meet me in the control room." he told me and with one last glance around the room, he left and shut the door behind him.

I just stood there for a minute. This was too beautiful to be real. I smiled and set my bag down on the chair at the dest and walked over to the bed. I pulled back the see through curtains and tied them to the posts.

I ran my hand over the sheets and nearly sighed. Silk. I laid down and died. I'd never felt anything so soft in my whole life. It felt like a cloud was underneath me and it didn't help that the pillows were feather.

"Wow." I said out loud to myself and laughed at how silly I was being.

After a few minutes of just laying on my bed, I decided it was time to get up and set things up. Give it a more homey feeling. I got off the bed and grabbed my bag off the chair. I set in on the bed and began going through things.

I pulled out the clothes and set them on the bed, then my shoes, and then pulled Ling Ling out and leaned him against the pillows.

I smiled at him and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it, I was surprised to see that it was already full of clothes. Rummaging through them, I realized that they were all my sizes."God. I never realized how small I actually am." I said, holding them up to my waist.

Curiosity got the best of me and I checked the tag. They said size 14. "I thought I wore 16?" I questioned myself. I shrugged my shoulders and put them back into the wardrobe. Looking through the rest of the clothes, the TARDIS must have provided the clothes also. They were all what I'd normally wear along with some elegant dresses.

I ran my hand over the dress, feeling the silk. The last time I had worn an elegant dress was for the Naval Ball. Sighing, I grabbed my personal clothes and hung them.

Going back over to my bag, I grabbed my keys and glasses and went over one of the nightstands. I opened the draw to find it empty. I put them both in the drawer and closed it. I took one more look around the room and smiled. I'd never get used to this.

I walked out my room and into the never ending hallway. I remembered what the Doctor had said. I closed my eyes and thought about the control room. I felt a soft vibration in the back of my mind and when I opened them, there was and ending to the hallway with a door.

Deciding to take my chances, I made my way to the door.

I paused before opening the door. What if this was the wrong door? I didn't want to get lost. God knows how big this thing really was. I pushed the fear back and opened the door. I sighed with relief when I saw the console.

I saw the Doctor hunched over the console, staring at what looked like a computer screen. I made my way noiselessly over to him and tried to look over his shoulder. It didn't work the way I wanted because he was so much taller than me.

"Has anyone ever told you you're freakishly tall." I said from behind him, causing him to jump a little. He turned around and looked at for a moment before smiling. "Good to see you've joined me." he said, turning around and shutting off what was on the screen.

"How did you sneak up on me anyway?" he asked, turning around again to give me a confused look. "What do you mean? All I did was walk up behind you." I said, sounding almost confused as he looked.

"Hmm, interesting. It must be something about your race. You might be 'undercover' as a human, but some of it might be coming through." he said with a smile. "Not that I've met very many Sanguis. Kinda rare now."

He paused for a minute, thinking to himself. "Anywho, where to? Hey, that rhymed!" he said, laughing at his own joke. I laughed at him and moved so I was standing next to him by the console. "Well, where can we go?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He gave me a devilish grin. "I think I'll surprise you. You might want to hold on." he said with a devilish grin.

"Who taught you how to drive this thing?" I asked, rubbing my head as the Doctor helped me up off the floor. "I told you to hold on." he said defensively. "I will have you know I  _was_  holding on. Then this thing jarred and knocked me over."

He laughed at me again, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the doors.

"I decided we'd start off with something simple, since it's your first time." he said, grabbing his trench coat and putting it on. "Ready?" he asked, offering his hand for me to take. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and he pulled me through the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Allyson's POV**

The Doctor pulled me through the doors and stopped. "Doctor, why can't I see anything?" I asked, confusion lining my voice. "I don't know." he said, turning around to head back into the TARDIS.

"What?! That's not possible!" he exclaimed. I turned towards his voice. "What's not possible?" I asked. When there was no answer, I began to panic. "Doctor?!" I said louder, hoping that he just didn't hear me the first time. "Doctor, this isn't funny!" I said, true fear hitting me for the first time since meeting the Doctor.

**Third Person POV**

The Doctor looked around dumbfounded. "That's not possible!" he said again to himself. "The TARDIS is gone! We just came out of her and now she's completely gone!" he said to Allyson. When she didn't answer him, he turned around and tried to look through the darkness to find the girl.

"Allyson?" he asked. There was complete silence. "Well, that's not good." he said to himself. He started digging in his pockets until his hand hit something and he pulled it out. "I forgot I kept one in here." he said to himself, turning the flashlight on.

The Doctor flashed the light around. There was nothing but blackness. There were no walls and, even more confusing, no floor. Just blackness. The Doctor knelt down and felt the 'ground' he was standing on.

When he expected his hand to hit something hard, his hand just kept going. He pulled his hand back quickly and stood up. "This isn't right. This shouldn't even be possible." he said, shining the light around himself again.

He took a hesitant step forward and let out a sigh of relief when his foot didn't keep going like his hand did.

The Doctor began walking forward, shining the light in every direction in case there was something that would give a clue or explanation as to what was going on.

"You've got to be kidding me." Allyson said to herself. "This can't be happening!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and then resting them on her hips. She tried squinting, hoping it might give her some leverage against the dark that had engulfed everything.

'I _t's not going to help, you know that._ ' a voice said. Allyson jumped and spun around to where this voice was coming from. "Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" she asked, looking around for someone, anything.

' _You always were straight to the point.'_  the voice said sounding annoyed.

"You know me?" she asked, confused and afraid. The voice laughed and she felt movement behind her. Before she could spin completely around, something grabbed her wrist and lifted it up.

' _I see Lora gave it back to you._ ' it said. Allyson tried to pull her wrist free, but the grip only got tighter, causing her to wince. ' _You know better than that. We've been through this before._ ' it said, loosing the grip a little.

"Who are you?" Allyson tried again. ' _All in good time, love._ ' it said. The last thing Allyson remembered before blacking out was the bracelet being slipped off her wrist.

The Doctor had been walking for what felt like hours now. "How big is this place?" he asked himself. ' _As big as you make it._ ' a voice came from behind him. The Doctor spun around and before he could shine the light, he blacked out, dropping his flashlight.

Allyson began to stir. She was laying on something soft, she concluded it had to be her bed. Relaxing back into the bed, she realized it had all been a dream. She had fallen asleep while unpacking and the Doctor was waiting for her.

She went to stretch her arms and was stopped when something pulled at her wrist. Her eyes flew open and she felt her heart drop when she wasn't in her room. She was in what looked like a hospital room.

She looked down at her wrist and almost whimpered. She had been handcuffed to the railing of the bed. "Fuck!" she cussed under her breath, pulling at the cuff. After a few seconds of tugging in different directions, she sighed and sat up.

She looked around the room and gasped when she saw the Doctor in the same predicament as herself in the bed next hers. "Doctor?" she whispered. He didn't stir and she looked back down at her cuff. There had to be a way to get out of it without the key.

She tried to pull her hand through and winced when she realized her plan wouldn't work. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll only hurt yourself." someone said from the door, causing Allyson's head to snap to who was standing in the doorway.

There was a man there with shortish blond hair and green eyes. He was pretty tall, about 5'11" from her perspective. He had a slim build and was wearing a pair a dark blue slacks with a button up shirt.

He gave her warm smile and walked towards her and pulled a key out of his pocket. "If I undo your cuffs, are you gonna play nice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Maybe." she said stubbornly. This caused his smile to widen and he leaned down to undo the cuff.

Once the cuff was off, she pulled her wrist to her chest to and rubbed it.

"You haven't changed at all." he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who are you?" she asked, avoiding the comment. "You really don't remember, do you?" asked sadly. "I'm Nicholas. You've known me your whole life." he told her.

"I beg to differ." she said under her breath. Nicholas laughed at this. "It's true." he said. "You'll understand soon enough." he said softly. Allyson gave him a confused look before feeling exhaustingly tired and blacking out again. "I'm sorry." Nicholas whispered, placing his hand over Allyson's before getting up and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Person POV**

The Doctor woke up after what felt like days of sleeping. He blink a couple of times to get used to the intrusion of light. He groaned a little and felt his head throb. When he went to rub his head, his eyes flew open to find that his right hand was handcuffed to the bed he was laying in.

He felt panic build inside him, it was never good when he was handcuffed to anything, as he looked at his surroundings. A hospital room. But why? Then he looked at the sleeping form in the bed next his. "Allyson?" he whispered. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. A tall, blond man walked in and smiled at the Doctor.

"Doctor, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances though. We needed a way to get her back here without her knowledge. You just acted as a middle man." he said, walking over to the bed. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut.

He didn't know why, but he felt angry. Not because he'd just been told he was being used, but because they were trying to get to Allyson and he didn't know why. "I should probably elaborate. I'm Nicholas. Nicholas Wayne. Allyson is my little sister." he said softly. The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's impossible." he said in disbelief.

Nicholas chuckled and sat in the chair in the corner of the room, crossing his legs. "You're not the first to say that. Doctor, I love my sister and I don't want anything to happen to her. That's why I'm doing this against our father's wishes. If he finds out I'm doing this, I don't know what he'd do. He can be a rational man, but when his wishes are defied, he tends to looses rationality."

"Doing what?" the Doctor asked, having an idea as to what Nicholas was refereeing to. Nicholas sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Her memory has to be restored. Things have been falling apart for the past seven years since her memory has been locked." he explained.

"Seven years?" the Doctor asked. How could they keep her clueless for seven years? Nicholas looked at the Time Lord sitting across from him. "It was necessary, Doctor. I didn't agree with it when it was done, but I knew it would help her." he said quietly. The Doctor could sense the shame that Nicholas felt about letting his sister go through so much.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said and he really was. He felt bad for the man. "There's something I don't get. How can you two be related. Sanguis can only be created. How's she got blood family? How's that possible?" he asked, his brain trying to process any of the possibilities and coming up with nothing.

"Really, for someone who's seen so many things in the universe, you're pretty daft." Nicholas said, laughing. "Oi! There's no reason to laugh at me!" the Doctor defended. Nicholas' laughter died down and he couldn't help but smirk at the Doctor. "There's something different about her. Something that no Sanguis has."

The Doctor ran through Allyson's appearance. She had black hair, fair complexion, a little short, and-"Blue eyes! Sanguis don't have blue eyes! They have black eyes with silver pupils. But why're her's different?" he said, looking at Nicholas' eyes. They were just as he had described them, except his had green specks in the irises.

"Think about it, Doctor. Why would her eyes be different and how does she have blood relatives? You're over thinking the whole thing." Nicholas said, rolling his eyes. The Doctor thought about it and thought about all the facts. "She's half." the Doctor said, disbelief thick in his voice. "But how?" he asked, looking back up at the man sitting across from him.

"I don't know how it's possible. I've never asked dad. I  _really_  don't want to know. My father's love life is none of my business. Other than that, her mother's dead. She has been for years. The only one's who know who her mother was is her and our father, so don't ask me who she was." Nicholas said and the Doctor watched as his eyes became increasingly sad as the moments passed.

There was a knock on the door that caused the Doctor and Nicholas to look up as a tall man with dark brown hair came into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but it's time. Dr. Stone is ready in the operation room." he said, showing no emotion as he addressed the blonde sitting across from the Doctor.

Nicholas sighed and glanced at the Doctor. He nodded and stood up from his chair. He stopped next to Allyson's bed and looked down at his sister, brushing stand hairs from her sleeping face. "You're welcome to join us, Doctor. I can understand if you don't want to. It's not a pretty sight, but I know she can use the support." he said, not looking up.

Nicholas reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and tossed both to the Time Lord. He caught both and un-cuffed himself, slipping his sonic into his jacket pocket once he was free. He watched as Nicholas picked up Allyson's limp form and carried her bridal style from the room.

"Andrew, make sure dad knows nothing about this." Nicholas said before leaving the room, the Doctor following after him. The Doctor looked around in complete confusion. It looked like a hospital found on Earth. "Where are we?" the Doctor asked, following behind the blonde. "Earth. A hospital that was created for aliens who've taken up residence here. There are a few humans who work here, but they're mostly nurses." came a reply from beside him. The Doctor turned to see who it was and raised an eyebrow.

"That was awful quick." he said to Andrew, who'd shown up out of seemingly nowhere. "I'm good at my job, Doctor." was the cold reply. The Doctor looked at the man skeptically, but said nothing and followed Nicholas.

Nicholas walked into an operating room and placed Allyson down on the metal examination bed. "Dr. Stone, I'd like you to meet the Doctor." he said after making sure Allyson was in a comfortable position. The Doctor was more than surprised to see that Dr. Stone was none other than a Gaudium. Gaudium were a rather short race, the tallest being only five feet tall, and were blind. They were also enemies with Sanguis.

"I've heard so much about you, Doctor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." he said, walking over and offering his hand to the Doctor. The Doctor shook the man's hand without a second thought, smiling brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Stone." Dr. Stone smiled and walked over to Allyson. "How is she, Nicholas?" he asked, running is hand over her temples.

"She's been out for about two hours." the blonde said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Perfect. Shall we begin?" Dr. Stone asked, walking over to a computer that was attached to the wall opposite of where the Doctor, Nicholas, and Andrew were standing. The Doctor looked over at Nicholas and saw him nod.

"Mind your ears. It could get loud." Dr. Stone said, typing a few things on the computer before walking back over to Allyson and placing wires against her temples. He walked over to a control panel that was placed at the head of the examination table and began punishing codes into the device.

**Allyson POV**

Electricity. Or at least what felt like electricity. That's all I could feel going through my body. If I could have, I would have screamed from the amount of pain coursing through my body. The pain seemed go on for what felt like hours. Then it suddenly stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. The pain rushed back and hit me ten times more powerfully.

I let out a high pitched scream and threw my hands up to clutch my head. So many different things were going through my mind. Different memories, emotions, people, and  _so_  much more. I didn't know how one mind could hold so much information and not explode due to overload.

As all these things passed through my mind, the pain started to abate until the last memory flashed through my mind. The Doctor and I standing in the TARDIS before walking out into the darkness.

I gasped and my eyes flew open to see a light overhead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**  
 **Third Person POV**  
Nicholas rushed over to his sister's side and took her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked, his voice thick with concern. Allyson was quiet for a moment before laughing. Dr. Stone and Andrew exchanged a concerned look. The Doctor looked surprised. "Wow. That was tedious. I remember it going so much more differently than last time. Much more fun last time." she said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the table.

"Tedious? You go through mind numbing pain and you call it tedious? Ally, do you have any idea how insane you sound?" Nicholas asked, looking at his sister in disbelief. Allyson just laughed and hopped off the table. "Come on, Nicky! Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked, putting her hands in her pockets and grinning.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Buried." he said simply. Allyson's grin fell and she rolled her eyes. "You are so dull." she responded, walking out of the room. The Doctor's eyes followed after her and he didn't notice that Nicholas was speaking to him. "Sorry, what?" he said, bringing his attention to the blonde. "So, what now?" he asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Not quite sure anymore. Now that she's safe, I could just go and-" he started, but was cut off. "No. Take her with you. She needs to get away. The Anguis are still looking for her and they're not going to give up very easily. Now that she's got everything back, she doesn't need to completely rely on you for everything. She'll be able to fend for herself. I've heard so much about you, Doctor, and in my opinion, she'd do you a world of good." Nicholas explained.

The Doctor looked at him baffled. "I'll ask her if she wants to come with me, but I won't force her into coming with me." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his slack's pockets. Nicholas gave a true smile for the first time since the Doctor had met him, not but an hour ago.

Nicholas clapped the Doctor on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow his out of the operation room. They made small talk as Nicholas led them through the hospital. "She said something about this happening before, what's that all about?" the Doctor asked. Nicholas hesitated before answering. "We had to do this one time before. When she was much younger. She doesn't like to talk about it and she doesn't like when others talk about it." Nicholas said, leaving the subject there.

They stopped outside a pair of wooden double doors. "I thought you might want this back." Nicholas said, pushing the doors open to reveal the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled and rushed forward, running his hand over the wood lovingly when he stopped in front of it. "I promise you, nothing has been messed with when we 'confiscated' her." Nicholas said, leaning against the door frame and watching the Doctor.

Nicholas left after a moment without a word and left the Doctor alone with the TARDIS.

The Doctor unlocked the doors and walked inside. He felt a wave of relief flood over him as he walked in and ran his hands over the controls. He didn't realize someone had joined him until they cleared their throat. The Doctor whirled around and noticed Allyson leaning against the doors of the TARDIS.

"Hey there, how're you feeling?" he asked, smiling at the woman. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They had changed so much. The pupil was no longer black, but a dark silver color and her irises looked like a darker shade of blue. "Much better. A little tired, but nothing I can't handle." she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

There was a moment of silence while the Doctor thought about everything that had happened. "You're still welcome to come with me." he said, leaning against the console. Allyson smiled brightly and laughed. "I can't think of anything more wonderful." she said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck in a hug.

The Doctor laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Okay, but before we go, there's some things I need to take care of." she said, pulling back abruptly. The Doctor chuckled and followed her out of the TARDIS and back into the hospital.

The Doctor was more than confused when she walked into an office without knocking, but followed after her nonetheless. "Give it back." she said, stopping in front of the desk. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was someone reading a news paper and the Doctor couldn't see their face. Whoever it was folded the paper down to reveal Andrew on the other side.

"Give back what?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Allyson rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you took it. It's the last thing I remember before blacking out in the Irritum. Now. Give. It. Back." she said and the Doctor watched as Andrew seemed to cower in front of her.

"I don't have it anymore. I gave it to Nick. He has it." he said, avoiding eye contact. Allyson didn't say anything and turned around and left the room. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Andrew and followed after her. She walked into another office down the hall, not knocking this time either.

"Give." she said simply, extending her hand and waiting not so patiently. Nicholas looked over from his conversation with Dr. Stone and raised an eyebrow. He excused himself for a moment and walked over to Allyson. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver bracelet. Putting it into the palm of her hand, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful." he whispered into her ear before pulling away and smiling down at his little sister.

"Have fun you two and try not to cause too much damage to the universe while you're at it." he said, winking at both of them before turning around and heading back over to Dr. Stone.

Allyson secured the bracelet around her wrist and looked up at the Doctor. "Ready?" she asked, smiling at him. The Doctor smiled back and offered her his hand. She took it without a second thought and smiled even more when he gave hers a light squeeze. They made their way back to the TARDIS in a comfortable silence.

Once they were back in the TARDIS and standing around the console, the Doctor turned and looked down at his new companion, "So, where should we start?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Third Person POV**

Allyson fell onto her bed with a huff and a smile. She'd had a wonderful time. The Doctor had taken her to the universe's largest bazar. She'd also had fun making him speechless with her knowledge. He even told her he wasn't used to having a companion who knew almost as much as he did, maybe even more based on some of the information she'd stated while talking with a group of the Diaphanum who'd broken off from the Empire.

She let out a small yelp when she was thrown off her bed by a jolt throughout the TARDIS. Picking herself up off the floor, she stumbled into the hallway when there was another jolt. Luckily this time, she caught herself on the wall before hitting the floor. Once the aftershocks stopped, she made her way as quickly as possible to the control room.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked, grabbing the railing to keep herself up right as she made it into the control room where the Doctor was rushing around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"I don't know. We've been hit by something. Something more powerful that I'd expected." The Doctor yelled over the small explosions that were erupting around the console. Allyson walked over to the screen and turned it on to see what was going on. "What're you doing?" the Doctor asked, coming to stand next to her. "What's it look like I'm doing?" she asked, pressing a few buttons of her own. "But it's in Gallifreyan!" he argued. "And you're point being?" she replied, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He answered, giving her a small smirk before heading to the other side of the console to pull another lever.

"We're going to have to do a crash landing!" he yelled over a small explosion. "Crash? Not sure I like the sound of that!" she replied, holding onto the railing as the TARDIS made a sharp jar. "Crash!" was the only answer she got before being pulled to ground completely as the gravity in the TARDIS increased.

Allyson felt like an elephant was being lifted off her chest when there was a loud crash from somewhere outside.

"Allyson!" the Doctor called, panic in his voice. "Over here!" she called, her voice breathless from the sudden changes in gravity. The next thing she knew, the Time Lord was standing over her with his hand outstretched and a grin on his face. "What're you doing down there?" he asked when Allyson grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Oh, you know, just making sure the floor was secure." she answered, brushing dirt off of her clothing. They were both silent for a moment before both burst out laughing.

After they both got their breath back, the Doctor went over to the computer screen and tried to turn it back on. "Not good. Guess it needs to recharge. The crash landing must've taken a lot out of the old girl." he commented, more to himself.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do than go and see where we've landed." he said abruptly, grabbing Allyson's hand and dragging her through the doors. They ran out of the TARDIS doors and into a forest. "Well, that was less exciting than I would've hoped." the Doctor grumbled at the trees. "How about that way?" Allyson offered, pointing in the opposite direction where a city could be seen. "Perfect! Allons-y, Allyson!" he said before dragging her through the forest.

The first thing they saw when they broke through the woods was a white house. The two exchanged glances and made their way to the house. Allyson knocked on the door and folded her hands behind her back, waiting for someone to answer the door. When the door opened, a grin spread over the Doctor's face and he gave off a light laugh.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Edgar Alan Poe asked, standing in the doorway of his house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Allyson POV**

"Wow." Was all I could say as I stared at the literature legend in front of me. In all my years, Edger Allen Poe had always been one of my favorite authors. His writing was unique and taboo for his time. He was the Sigmund Freud and Van Gough of literature. I'd always wanted to meet him in person, but something always seemed to get in the way.

"Mr. Poe, we're here with the New York Times." The Doctor smiled, flashing his sonic paper. "We'd like to speak with you about your latest piece of work."

"Yes. Of course. Right this way. Journalist don't normally come all this way just for interviews though." Mr. Poe agreed and motioned for us to enter his home.

"Well, we're big fans of your work, sir." The Doctor said, grinning even bigger when the other man nodded and headed inside, waiting for us to follow.

"What're you doing?" I asked the Doctor before entering the house, making sure the author was far enough inside that he couldn't overhear us.

"When the TARDIS crashes, it picks a specific time and place for some reason. A reason we have to figure out. And this just happens to be the closest place to where we landed. Plus, how often do you get to hear the inner thoughts from a legend like Poe?" he explained and I understood what he meant, but there was something else that didn't make sense.

"Doesn't it bother you, though, that right before we crashed, that we were attacked? Do you think that might have something to do with this?" I asked, something not sitting right with me about the TARDIS being attacked while "in flight".

"Maybe, but we won't know till we investigate." He said and I chuckled. "What?" the Doctor questioned, giving me an odd look.

"What happened to us being journalists? Now we're detectives too?" I laughed and the Time Lord smirked.

"More fun than just picking one. We could take turns if you'd like. I'll interview Poe while you take a look around here." He suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." I agreed and he got a funny look on his face. "What's that look for?" I asked, keeping myself from busting out into laughter.

"I don't like planning. I'd rather wing it." He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Plans are better for not getting killed, caught, mauled, or mentally scared for the rest of our lives." I laughed and the Time Lord stuck his tongue out at me. "Very mature." I grinned and he chuckled before heading inside.

Once the door shut behind him, I walked down the steps and did a once around the landscape. The area wasn't too big, but it would take some time to cover it all in one shot. "Well, I better get started." I mumbled to myself and bound down the porch.

I slowly made my way around the outside of the house, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Luckily, the house wasn't too big. It was only built for him and his wife. There wasn't much to cover. Pretty uneventful, at least until I got to the back of the house where there was a basement door. There was a big padlock that screamed "SUSPICIOUS". Plus the clear goo that seemed to be seeping from underneath the door.

Reaching into my pocket, I dug around for something I could take a sample with. Luck happened to be on my side as I pulled out a half full vile. Having no clue what the odd liquid inside was, I dumped it out and took a sample of the clear goo. Now all I needed to do was it to some sort of lab where I could look at it.

"Allyson!" I heard being called from the front of the house. Pocketing my sample, I quickly made my way to the front.

"Find anything?" the Doctor asked once I rounded the corner.

"Yeah. You?" I asked and the Doctor held up a notepad with what I assumed was the notes from his interview. "Does the TARDIS have a lab?" I asked, pulling the vial out of my pocket and holding it up to the sun as we began to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Of course she does. What kind of tests do you need to run?" he asked, as I handed him the vial so he could take a look at it.

"Just a simple DNA test. It's not something you'd normally find on Earth, so I'm thinking it'll give us an insight on why the TARDIS brought us  _here_." I explained and he nodded, handing me back the vial.

"Well then, you'll just love what I've got from my little interview." The Time Lord grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really? That doesn't make sense. Though, it would give a great explanation. As does this." I said and pulled up the DNA testing from the goo onto a computer screen. "We're dealing with a shape shifter. It's not goo like I originally thought. It's blood. Patet blood. Now, Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe died in 1847. It's 1849 and she's serving you tea while you interview her husband a month after he was supposed to have died." I explained, focusing on the DNA on the screen.

"The Patet are an endangered race, though. There are maybe a little over 10 colonies left. What would one be doing here on Earth, in 1849. They didn't have a way of time travel. They're technology wasn't advanced enough." The Doctor mumbled.

"We could always ask Virginia." I offered and the Doctor nodded.

"This is turning out quite fun!" the Time Lord bounced up and down as I pulled my jacket back on.


End file.
